disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Hill
Maria Hill is a Marvel Comics character who first appeared in the 2012 film The Avengers film. Maria Hill was the former Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. working as the right hand of Nick Fury and works with Phil Coulson as well. Background Abilities Hill is a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, experienced in espionage, hand-to-hand combat, and the use of a variety of weapons. She possesses the normal strength for a woman of her complex, reinforced with continuous exercises. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''The Avengers Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived at the main facility of the Project PEGASUS. Seeing the Tesseract's instability, Fury ordered her to protect two prototypes. Hill disagrees with this request and that for her the life of agents is more important. Suddenly the Tesseract creates a portal that transports Loki to Earth. After hypnotize Selvig and Barton, Loki escapes with the Tesseract. Fury told Hill that Agent Barton betrayed them, which Hawkeye listened and immediately attacked her. She informed Fury informed that there were many casualties after the destruction of the Project PEGASUS after unsuccessfully chasing Loki and Barton. With this information, Fury told her that now was a war. Now with the team of experts assembled at the Helicarrier, she was surprised that Stark knew thermo-nuclear physics, which he responded that he studied the all night Selvig's notes. When Hawkeye's team attacked the Helicarrier, she bravely defend Fury and the other agents from the mercenaries hired by Loki. During the battle of New York, Hill informed Fury that the World Security Council had taken control of a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane, for the purpose of bombing of New York City and stop the alien invasion. Hill saw her boss refused to follow this order from the council. Finished the war, she asked if the Avengers were to return, which Fury said yes because they would need later to defend them from a possible new threat. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Fury calls her to report that a suspicious information about the Project Insight. She said she would be there in four hours, which he said she needed in three. Hill arrived in Washington only to learn that a mysterious mercenary had attacked Fury. She witnessed the operation on Fury and saw his boss died before her eyes. After the supposed death of Fury at the hands of the Winter Soldier, Maria carried away the Fury's body to prepare him for his funeral. She later infiltrates in the strike team in order to free her colleagues and Sam Wilson, who was helping Rogers and Romanoff. Hill managed to free them by electrocuting a guard and then used special device to escape from custody. After freeing Rogers, Wilson and Romanoff, she takes them with Nick Fury, who had facked his death. Fury and Hill revealed to Roger that they already knew the HYDRA's plan to impose a new world order. While they devised a plan to stop HYDRA, Fury and Rogers had a little argument about what would happen after the war. Hill agreed with Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. should disappear. The next day, she, Falcon, and Captain America broke into the Triskelion and they took control of communications there that allowed Rogers to give his speech and reveal HYDRA to the world. When Rogers and Wilson replace the chips, Hill is allowed to reprogram the Helicarrier's systems to destroy each other. Hill asked Rogers out of there immediately, but he refused and ordered her to fire because for him it was more important the safety of the people than his life. After stopping the Project Insight, Hill went to a job interview at Stark Industries and thus doesn't go the prison. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hill was responsible for interviewing and evaluating Agent Grant Ward after he recovered a Chitauri device. Having evaluated Ward, she assigns him to the newly formed Coulson's team. While Coulson and his team was in his first mission, Hill and Dr. Streiten discussed that Coulson must never know the truth about his survival. One night, Hill spoke by phone with Pepper Potts as FBI agents were following him (she also believed that they were inexperienced). Suddenly, she was intercepted by Melinda May, who demanded information about Project TAHITI. The conversation ends when FBI agents appeared, which Hill was upset for having taken so long to find her. She later gave the location of Providence to Glenn Talbot in order to protect Phil Coulson and his team. That night, Hill asked Coulson leave SHIELD and work for Tony Stark as the world saw them as a terrorist group. He refused because Stark thought he was dead. Before ending the talk, he asked her to say hello to Stark, but changed his mind when he remembered that Stark still believed he was dead. Hill left the motel, but not before to tell May that Ward was a member of HYDRA. In 2015, Maria Hill contacted Phil Coulson after learning that he and his team had discovered the location of Loki's scepter. They discussed the recent events and mocked on inefficient methods of Robert Gonzales. Hill asked if the Theta Protocol was ready, Coulson said yes and it was time to call in the Avengers. Avengers: Age of Ultron Maria Hill received the Avengers after a successful battle against HYDRA. She explained to Captain Rogers what skills have the two people who attacked during the battle. As Rogers did not understand her explanation, Hill said that the boy was super fast and the girl, very weird. She attended at the party organized by the Avengers, in honor of the victory over HYDRA and for recovering Loki's scepter. Try to lift Mjolnir was the game that the Avengers made when the party ended, while all Avengers tried and failed, she did not even try. The group passed pleasantly until they were interrupted by the rogue robot, Ultron, who came to bring his message of peace. Eventually, Thor destroyed Ultron's first body but they knew he would return. Nick Fury requested to Stark that Hill join her in planning support for the Avengers' battle against Ultron and his army. When a sentry broke into the Helicarrier, she and Fury combined efforts to destroy it and prevent an attack to the other agents. After Ultron's defeat, Hill is seen working at the New Avengers Facility. ''Avengers: Infinity War Shortly after the Battle of Wakanda, Hill and Fury were driving around Chicago and checking on Tony Stark's whereabouts. The two detected unidentified sensors around Wakanda, but before they could investigate, a car swerved in front of them. They discovered that the car's driver was gone and could only watch in horror as Thanos's finger snap resulted in massive amounts of citizens disintegrating. Soon, Hill found herself disintegrating, calling out to Fury for help. Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' In "Iron Man is Born", Hill was present when Fury saw Iron Man fighting against HYDRA and the mandroids. When Iron Man entered into Helicarrier demanding explanations, Hill and others agents had to look at Stark, she and other agents throw their weapons at the request of Fury. Later, Hill helps Fury to prevent the escape of Baron Strucker. In "Breakout, Part I", while Hill talking with Wasp, the Breakout begins, she tells her that they have to flee, instead Wasp decides to help Hank. Before escaping Graviton, Fury named interim director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. In "Hail, HYDRA", Hill reveals that after the disappearance of Nick Fury, she is the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Iron Man and Wasp were leaving to fight, she orders the agents attack the Avengers as she considered them as outlaws. After the Avengers took down AIM and HYDRA, she threatens them that she will go to the president and congress to instate the superheroes register. In "The Ultron Imperative", as Ultron hacked every computers and security systems in the world, Hill was one of the many people who received the "message of peace" of Ultron. When Ultron enters the Helicarrier, she tries to stop him but is easily surpassed in power. Ultron asks some codes but she refuses to give them. When she would not give the codes to him, Ultron scan her and gets the codes. She panics when Ultron launch the missiles but Tony calms her saying that the Avengers would help her. After Ant-Man stop Ultron, she blames Pym for everything that happened because Ultron was his creation. In "Alone Against AIM", Maria hill have a meeting with Tony Stark in Stark Industries. she asks Stark that he and the Avengers work for SHIELD. She and Stark were attacked by the Technovore after the blackout caused by AIM. When Tony is attacked by the Technivore she saves him by shooting to the creature. After the incident, Stark thanked Hill for saving his life, but she still warning him about the Superhuman registration. In "Nightmare in Red", Hill met with the generals Talbot and Ross. In the meeting Ross ordered Hill to deliver the Hulk's blood. Hill absolutely refused this request because Hulk is an Avenger. However, after Ross' insistence, Hill says she will think it. Later, she calls the Avengers after seeing a Red Hulk attack the Helicarrier. When the Red Hulk left the Helicarrier she unjustly ordered her soldiers to eliminate Hulk. In "Secret Invasion", Maria Hill went to the place where Fury and Iron Man were taken as prisoners by Queen Veranke. Later, she saves the life of Tony, who had been exposed to an alien virus. Gallery Maria Hill.jpg Maria Hill Avengers.jpg AgentHill-Avengers.png AgentMariaHill-AvengersSF.png Maria_Hill_(Earth-80920).jpg The Avengers sdcc.jpg The-Avengers-Maria-Hill-1-.jpg agents-of-shield- Hill.jpg Cobie-Smulders- Maria Hill.jpg Maria Hill Concept Art.jpg Maria Hill TWS.jpg Capmaria.png Captain America - TWS - Maria Hill.jpg Maria Hill MDWTA Chart.png MariaHillandUltron.png MariaHillClintBarton-AoU.png MariaHill1-AoU.png MariaHill-TA.png Avengers-2-sneak-peek-photo.jpg Ultron2-TheUltronImperative.png Avengers Age of Ultron 124.png Avengers Age of Ultron 105.png MariaHillonDeck-The Avengers.jpg 53852ba47032b.jpg Maria HillJobInterview-TWS.png Maria Hill (Earth-TRN413) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 2 001.png Avengers Age of Ultron -4-.jpg Maria Hill Age of Ultron.jpg Maria_Hill121.jpg MCU Vanity Fair 5.jpg Category:The Avengers characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Spies Category:Heroines Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Agents Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Animated characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Deceased characters